Tiga
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /Namamu adalah Armin Arlelt. Kau adalah anak yang lemah, pengecut dan hanya bisa menjadi beban bagi kedua temanmu./ ― dedikasi untuk Armin CS05 Challenge


Namamu adalah Armin Arlelt.

Kau adalah anak yang lemah, pengecut dan hanya bisa menjadi beban bagi kedua temanmu.

* * *

_**Tiga**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**_

_**dedicated to Armin CS05 Challenge**_

_warning: narasi yang memenuhi._

_A/N: uhm halo. selamat membaca._

* * *

_"Bodoh!"_

_"Pecundang!"_

Begitu mereka mencemoohmu dikarenakan mimpimu. Tak jarang kau dipukuli hanya karena berucap demikian.

_Dunia luar_ memang telah menjadi kata tabu di zamanmu. Orang-orang bergidik ngeri hanya dengan mendengar kata _dunia luar_. Mereka takut dengan apa yang ada di luar sana, mereka tak ingin dengan satu kesalahan maka hidup indah mereka dalam dalam naungan dinding menjadi hancur. Mereka tak berani mencari tahu lebih banyak mengenai tanda tanya besar di luar dinding, karena mereka sudah puas dengan hidup penuh kekangan mereka.

Kau mengenal dunia luar lewat helaian-helaian kertas tua yang ada di ruang baca kakekmu. Di sana kau mendapat begitu banyak bayangan mengenai dunia luar yang luas itu. Tanah berpasir, air garam berjumlah banyak, gunung berapi, atau tanah berlapis es. Semua itu membuat kedua matamu berkilap semangat. Kedua ujung bibirmu akan terangkat menunjukkan betapa tertariknya dirimu dengan semua keanehan yang tak pernah terpikirkan itu.

_Buku_ menjadi teman dekatmu.

Ia mengerti apa yang kausukai, mimpimu, cita-citamu.

Namun suatu hari, ketika―seperti biasa―kau sedang dicerca anak seumuranmu, ada dua orang yang tiba-tiba datang dan menolongmu.

Anak pertama memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Eren Yeager. Tunggu ... nama Yeager terdengar familiar―ah, kauingat. Itu adalah nama seorang dokter ternama di Shiganshina. Kata kakekmu, dokter Yeager pernah menyelamatkan sekian banyak orang dari kematian beberapa tahun silam.

Anak bernama Eren ini memiliki mata dengan gradasi warna terindah yang pernah kaulihat. Awalnya kaupikir sepasang mata itu berwarna _emerald_, namun kemudian kausadari warnanya tidaklah sesimpel itu. Kilat biru kadang muncul tergantung pada cahaya yang ada. Sedangkan rambutnya berwarna cokelat eboni dengan model membelah di tengah.

Anak kedua dipanggil Mikasa Ackerman. Ia adalah seorang perempuan dengan ekspresi wajah yang minim. Warna mata dan rambutnya jarang kaujumpai zaman ini. Pernah kaubaca di salah satu bukumu bahwa dahulu terdapat berbagai ras di bumi ini. Namun hampir semuanya punah oleh raksasa di luar dinding.

Mikasa mengingatkanmu pada salah satu ras yang pernah ada―ras Oriental. Pernah kau berniat untuk menanyakan hal ini, namun kauurungkan niatmu setelah mendengar cerita Eren mengenai kedua orang tuanya.

Eren Yeager dan Mikasa Ackerman.

Awalnya kau tak mengira kalian dapat bergaul akrab. Namun kau dibuktikan salah.

Mereka tak pernah sekalipun menertawakan mimpimu, Eren malah perlahan tertarik dengannya dan berjanji untuk melihat dunia luar bersamamu.

Anak-anak lain masih sering menghujanimu dengan celaan, tetapi kini kedua temanmu selalu muncul dan menolongmu. Mereka akan mengusir anak-anak lain pergi, sedangkan kau akan meringkuk dengan tubuh bergetar kecil di sudut.

Jangan anggap Mikasa itu lemah hanya karena ia seorang perempuan. Ia kuat. Ia bisa membanting teman-teman seumuran kalian dengan mudah. Mereka akan takut dan melarikan diri setiap melihat Mikasa mendekat.

Sedangkan Eren, ya―ia memang tidak sekuat Mikasa. Ia biasa juga babak belur sendiri berkelahi dengan anak lain. Namun ia berani, dan pantang menyerah. Ia bertindak sesuai emosinya.

(Lalu ada kau yang lemah dan hanya bisa dilindungi mereka.)

Kau hanyalah beban bagi mereka. Bahkan ketika kalian memutuskan untuk masuk dalam pelatihan militer, kau hanya bisa terus mengejar agar kau tak tertinggal. Mikasa menjadi salah satu yang terhebat di sana, begitu pula Eren. Sedangkan kau ... heh, seperti biasa, kau hanya ada di bayang-bayang mereka.

Tidak, kau tidak menyalahkan mereka yang menjadi semakin kuat.

Kau menyalahkan dirimu yang lemah.

Kau mencoba untuk berusaha lebih dari mereka. Berlatih sendirian ketika mereka sedang tidur untuk meningkatkan fisikmu. Membaca lebih banyak untuk mencoba mengerti hal-hal dari sisi teori.

Dari sesi latihan malammu, kau menyadari beberapa temanmu akan menangis dalam tidur mereka, menggumamkan 'ayah' maupun 'ibu'. Mereka merindukan rumah. Mereka ingin pulang. Terkadang mereka pun akan terbangun oleh bunyi yang kautimbulkan. Bila itu terjadi, kau hanya akan tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa kau tak dapat tidur sehingga butuh sedikit bacaan agar dapat terlelap kembali.

Terkadang kau akan menjumpai beberapa temanmu yang juga berlatih di malam hari. Mereka bercerita bahwa mereka juga tak ingin tertinggal―sama sepertimu.

Kau merasa menjadi semakin kuat.

Mendapatkan stamina lebih dari sebelumnya, fisik yang lebih kuat.

Ah, akhirnya kau dapat menjadi _setara_ dengan kedua teman baikmu. Akhirnya kau dapat membantu mereka dan bukan hanya menjadi beban.

Kemudian tiba hari ketika Eren muncul sebagai seorang (seekor mungkin akan lebih tepat) _titan_. Mereka merasa takut padanya, kemudian mengepungnya dengan senjata di tangan. Kau dan Mikasa tentu tak dapat membiarkannya sendiri. Kalian harus melindungi Eren, apapun caranya.

(Namun ... apakah kau _bisa_?)

(Bukankah kau hanyalah Armin Arlelt yang _lemah_?)

Kau terdiam.

Kedua temanmu mulai berdebat mengenai kabur ke luar dinding. Kau juga ingin bergabung dengan mereka. Ikut membicarakan apa yang harus dilakukan di saat genting itu. Meriam akan siap ditembakkan lagi dalam 20 detik. Sudah ratusan kali kau ditolong oleh mereka berdua. Kini giliranmu menolong mereka. Kau ingin membantu. Kau ingin _berguna_ bagi mereka.

(Tapi apa kau yakin kau akan _membantu_ daripada _dibantu_?)

Kau adalah seorang pengecut.

Kau pecundang.

Kau _lemah_.

**.**

**.**

_"Apa yang harus kita lakukan berikutnya akan diputuskan Armin."_

Hei. Tunggu.

Apa kau tidak salah dengar?

_"Kau punya waktu 15 detik untuk memutuskan."_

15 detik itu tidak lama, waktu sesingkat itu akan berakhir dalam sekejap―dan Eren memintamu untuk memberikan jawaban dalam 15 detik? Hidupnya―tidak, hidup kalian bertiga ada di tanganmu, ada di 15 detik ini. Apa ia gila?

(Tidak, Armin sayang. Mereka mempercayaimu.)

Mereka meletakkan hidup mereka dalam tanganmu. Karena mereka percaya.

Mereka tahu _kau_lah yang paling _hebat_ dalam hal ini. _Kau_ dan otakmu. _Kau_ selalu memukau mereka dengan setiap strategi kecil yang hanya sekedar melintas dalam pikiranmu, strategi kecil dan bodoh yang terkadang gila, namun tanpa kausadari telah menyelamatkan hidup mereka berkali-kali.

Ketika kau meminta Hannes untuk menyelamatkan mereka di kejadian 5 tahun lalu.

Atau ketika kau menggunakan bantuan Eren dalam wujud _titan_nya untuk menumbangkan para _titan_ di sekitar markas.

Juga ketika kau muncul dengan ide membutakan penglihatan monster-monster itu selagi yang lain memotong tengkuk mereka.

Kau selalu muncul sebagai penyelamat. Ketika semua lilin padam, kau akan menjadi satu-satunya lilin yang menyala terang dalam kegelapan. Membawa mereka semua keluar dari keterpurukan ide dan bebas dari kegelisahan.

* * *

Namamu adalah Armin Arlelt.

Kau _bukanlah_ anak yang lemah, pengecut dan hanya bisa menjadi beban bagi kedua temanmu.

Kini kautahu, kau memiliki kelebihanmu sendiri. Kau tak harus unggul dalam bidang yang sama seperti mereka. Kau dan setiap strategi gilamu membuatmu setara dengan mereka, _sejajar_. Tanpamu, mereka tidaklah sempurna dan tanpa mereka kau tidaklah sempurna. Kalian saling membutuhkan, menutupi kekurangan dan mengasah kelebihan.

Bila muncul hari saat kedua temanmu jatuh berlutut dan kehilangan arah dalam kegelapan, kau sebagai satu-satunya lilin yang menyala akan menuntun mereka dari kegelapan.

**.**

_Hidup ini bagaikan burung dalam sangkar ... dan kalian __**bertiga**__ berjanji akan mengepakkan sayap bersama untuk melihat dunia luar._

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

_A/N: akhirnya jadi juga o/ armin itu salah satu karakter favorit saya. dia punya karakter yang paranoid(?) namun sebenarnya sangat kuat (dalam bidang dia). keputusan yang ia ambil sudah menyelamatkan mereka (bukan hanya eren dan mikasa, tapi juga yang lain) berkali-kali. terkadang hanya sesusun kalimat, tapi itu berpengaruh banget buat jalan cerita. (misal saja manganya di chapter 49 ohoho.) anw makasih buat yang sudah baca sampai akhir!_


End file.
